


Fragments of the Heart

by Bordello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bordello/pseuds/Bordello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sans X Reader) What would happen if Frisk never made it out of the underground and the barrier had never been broken? The monsters are doing all they can not to loose hope, but it's hard once you come so close to victory, only to have it ripped from your grip...<br/>Finally, a ninth human falls into the realm of monsters, and might just change the monsters' lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There you sat. Legs hanging off the cliff. Your face stuffed in your hands. You can't  help but shake your head, attempting to laugh as you choked away tears.

            “Monster, huh?” you drug her sleeve across you face, drying your watering eyes.

Although you were a strong hearted girl, whom most thought was made of steel, it wasn’t the greatest feeling being called a monster, especially by your own parents.

You and your family had just recently just moved to the base of mt. Ebott, and of course, your parents were stressed. Stressed about the move, stressed about money, but the one thing that seemed to stress them out more than anything, was you. You could never understand why that was though, you had always been an alright kid, and always tried to see it from their point of view. Making excuses for why they would always take their anger out on you, and it always came down to the same answer. You blaming yourself.

You had spent years mumbling sorry beneath wet cheeks and mournful eyes. Forcing yourself to smile as everyone would lay their pain on you, and the worst part? You’d absorb it like a sponge, and carry it with you. Until, you had finally became tired of it, of it all, and finally learned, not to care at all. And in the human world, those who don’t care, have no soul; and those who have no souls, are monsters. So you decided, if you were such a “monster”, you’d might as well live where monsters belong. Underground.

The thought of there actually being monsters humored you. You could just imagine Pete’s dragon down there, waiting with warm hugs and to save you from your own hellish reality. At least, that’s what you wished for. After all, it was only an old wives’ tale. A myth.

Although, many would argue, saying the cave leaded straight to hell, and anyone who had ever dared try and enter it, would meet their end, being tortured by the vast amount of creatures that dwell there; or, like yourself, people thought that it was just a regular old cave, with no monsters, no barrier, or any special properties whatsoever, and thought of it as just a story to keep kids off the mountain… Well, you were about to find out for yourself, whether it was real or not.

 

Looking over the cliff edge, you unable to see the bottom. Maybe it wasn’t an absolutely horrible drop. You looked over to your left, and reached for a rock. Careful not to fall, you reached out above the cliff’s edge, and dropped the rock into the emptiness.

“One… Two… Three… Fo-” you stopped as you heard the smack of the rock echo across the cave floor.

 _Ok, about four-ish seconds_. _Could be worse..._

Slowly, you rose to your feet, and took a couple steps back. All you had on hand was your backpack, and a few dainty, thirty foot ropes tied into one. It wasn’t much, but at least enough to get you through a few days. Enough to last you till either someone came looking for you, or you found a way out yourself. Either way, you were willing to take the risk. It’s not like many cared much for you anyway. You lived in a town where no one knew your name, and the way your parents treated you spoke for itself. They’d probably just think you went on one of your many camping trips to the mountain, to return whenever, if at all.

            You took ahold of your backpack, and tied it fairly loosely to one end of the connected ropes, then gingerly began to ease the bag down the cliff, losing it to the darkness by the first knot. As you past the second knot, your stomach began to churn.

After finally making it to the near end of the rope, basically a foot left, you could feel the tension on the rope come slack. Thirty yards of rope, and only a foot left to spare. The hole looked almost as empty as the pit in your stomach.

“This should be exciting.” you sighed under your breath.

You watched as the rope fell from your hands, taking its own place in the darkness, where you soon would too.

Glancing down the cliff, you saw a few ledges you’d be comfortable putting weight on, and there were some visible hand holds, but ten yards down turned to nothing but darkness. As careful as you could manage, you made your descend, hugging yourself to the wall. You’d check each hold before putting your weight on it, just hoping, praying, it wouldn’t collapse beneath you. You had actually made fairly good progress, just until you began reaching your legs below the shadows. The cliff now just felt smooth, as if there was nothing to grasp onto.

Further and further you reached with your leg, but found nothing. You weren’t stupid enough to just free fall from that point. Even if continuing to live wasn’t your first priority, this wasn’t how you were going to die.

As you began tugging yourself back upward, it felt as though something was pulling you back down, as if it didn’t want you to leave. You began frantically struggling, feeling your one foothold start to become loose.

“I change my mind! I don’t want to do this anymore!” Tears began to well up in your eyes, blurring your vision further. “Help me!” You were screaming now, as tears poured from your eyes. You’d never been so scared. “I don’t want to die! Please, help me!”

 

**But nobody came.**

 

There was nothing. Absolute nothingness. Just air. Nothing to save you. You were going to die, and you knew it. In a few split seconds, everything would be gone. Instantly, you were overcome with guilt. Your family. They didn’t deserve this.

“I’m so sor-”


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing hurt. Nothing at all. Was this what it was like to be dead? Your eyes slowly rolled themselves open, wincing at expecting to be surrounded by a bright, blinding light, but it wasn’t that at all. You were on the dimly lit cave floor, how there was light at all confused you. To go along with the confusion of there being light, you were also lying in a bed of golden flowers. How was this all possible?

Slightly too fast, you sat yourself up, soon regretting the decision. The world began to spin around you, making yourself dizzy. Doing what you could to look around, you noticed that it was actually very dark, just the flowers you lay in and the area just surrounding them were illuminated with light.

“H-howdy…”

You froze, there shouldn’t be anyone else down here. Just you.

“I-I’m really sorry about the last time, I really didn’t mean to.” the voice kept cracking in fear. “I’ll do whatever you ask this time, n-no backing out. Alright Chara? ”

 _Chara?..._ You turned in the direction of the voice, but the only thing you could see through your blurry eyes was another golden flower, abnormally taller than the rest. Something in the center of the flower, oddly kept changing, as though there was a bee crawling around on it. You lifted your hands to rub your face, readjusting your eyes. Looking back over to the flower, you tilted your head to the side. It had a face?

This was almost too much to process. “Wha-” you moaned as your head started to pound once more. You must be seeing things, after all, that was a pretty reasonable explanation after a fall like that. You sat yourself up a little straighter, and rubbed the temples of your head, attempting to regain yourself.

“Y-you ok Chara?..” You looked up and saw the small flower was reaching out to you with its, leaves? You drug herself backwards with a disapproving face.

“Don’t. Don’t touch me. And I’m not Chara. I have no idea who _Chara_ is. Sorry.” The flower instantly looked puzzled, narrowing his eyes to look at you.

“But the last time, you… You were-”

“I’ve never been here before. My name’s Skylar, not Chara.” The flower almost looked pained with your words.

“But I NEED Chara, she’s the only way I can get the-” He cut himself off and then looked back to you with a shit-eating grin. “I’m sorry, I’ve lost my friend somewhere down in these ruins, and I really do need to find her. Although it looks like you need some help as well.” he looked up to the cliff, “You took quite the fall, Skylar. I’m Flowey, by the way. Flowey the Flower.” Little, white seed looking things appeared from behind Flowey. “These little _pellets_ will help you recover, try to get as many as you can. They’ll make you feel a looot better!”

They slowly started to drift your way. There wasn’t something quite right about this, other than the obvious talking flower. You slowly leaned to the side, avoiding them all together. You stood up and brushed off your pants and looked down at the flower, unimpressed. Flowey cocked his head upward, clearly irritated with your actions.

“Um... Well. It looks like you missed them. Lets try once more, alright?” This time, the _pellets_ flew slightly faster, but not too fast to where you couldn’t avoid them once more.

“Ha… Haha… Hahahaha. So you DOOO remember, Chara, don’t ‘cha?” His innocent smile had faded into something gruesome and evil. You began inching backwards. “Ya know Chara, I don’t like to be made look like a FOOL.”

Vines shot up from the ground, wrapping themselves around your ankles and wrists, pulling you taut to the ground. As much as you’d fight, it didn’t do you much good. You’d gain a little slack, but would just have thorns drag you back down.

“Oh just stop, there’s no point in fighting it. It’s just going to come down to me killing you, or you killing me, and we both know that I can’t have that happen.” Those _pellet_ things, now began to appear around your neck, almost like a collar. You were thrashing around now, fighting for your life. A vine would snap, but then three more would take it’s place. It was quite funny, for someone who welcomed death and sometimes even asked for it, you were absolutely terrified of it once it looked you straight in the face.

The _pellets_ drew nearer to your neck. One finally grazed your skin, and you moaned in pain. This wasn’t fair, you hadn’t done anything to the poor flower. You didn’t deserve this. You winced as more nicked your skin like little razors. Trying not the let the little flower have the pride of seeing you in pain.

Instantly, to your left, a rush of heat followed by a ball of fire hit the small flower. Recoiling back into the ground, Flowey left with a hiss along with the vines that held you captive.

 

You turned to see another monster approach you. One much, much larger than the dainty flower, and different all around. It looked like a big goat?

“Oh my… What a terrible creature, tormenting a poor, innocent chi-” What you assumed was a she, with her lengthy dress, stopped abruptly. “You’re not a child?” The creature looked surprised with this.

“N-no?.. I’m e-eighteen?” _Has there been children who’ve fallen down here before?_

“Well then.” the monster was quiet for a moment, as if in thought. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Here let me help you up.” Toriel held out a white, furry hand to you, which you slowly took ahold of. You weren't nearly as frightened with Tori than you were with Flowey. There was something dark that followed the flower around.

After being lifted from the ground, and onto your own two feet, you looked up and smiled. “I’m Skylar, or you can call me whatever you like.”

“Ah, what a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady.” This monster was too sweet, almost reminded you of your passed grandmother. She was always there to stand up for you, and spoil you to death. This made Toriel seem feel warm and safe.

Quietly, you leaned down and picked up your bag, and as you stood back up, Toriel was still there, patiently waiting. “Come, my child,” _so much for not being a child,_ “I have someplace safe where you can stay.” You silently nodded, and followed behind her. She began explaining the puzzles, and the map of the ruins. Toriel would stop every so often, to point out entrances and where they lead to, or small creatures that wandered the ruins.

 

Eventually, the two of you came to a stop in a room with a dead tree surrounded by red leaves, and a tiny, well taken care of house. You had to admit, it was cute and cozy. Toriel lead you up to the doorway.

“Well, this is it! I know it’s not much, but I suppose it’s better than wandering the ruins forever. You can stay here as long as you like Skylar, only if you’d like of course. I mean, there isn’t anything else but these ruins in the underground,” You couldn’t help but twinge at the feeling that wasn’t entirely true, but causally went along with it, “but, it does provide us with what we need... Here, come in. I’ll show you to your room.”

You quietly followed behind, taking in the surroundings. Just as you entered the house there was a staircase, which you assumed lead to Toriel’s basement. It took you by surprise to see a house so similar to a human’s. Eggshell-white walls and hardwood floors were the last thing you would have expected from a monster. Leading down the hall to her right were a set of three doors, most likely the bedrooms.

“You may sleep in the first room, it’s set up for much younger occupants than yourself, but it should suffice. My room is right next door, in case you need me; and the last one is under renovations, so it doesn’t serve much of a purpose quite yet.” She smiled down at you, who might have been as tall as Toriel’s shoulder, but you were still rather small compared to the rest of the house.

“Thank you so much.” You looked down at your hands, “There’s not words to describe my gratitude. I’ve never been treated with such kindness; I really do appreciate it.” Toriel’s handmade it’s way to your shoulder as she spoke.

“There’s no need to thank me, my child, it was becoming quite lonesome down here. I should really be thanking you.” Toriel just smiled, “Well, if that is all for now, I should probably go make something for you to eat, just make yourself at home.”

 

Gently opening the door, you walked into _your_ room. The color of red hit you like a brick, it seemed to radiate off the walls and consume everything it touched. Although it might have not been the best color, it was a fairly nice room. The bed would be big enough, and that’s all you could ask for.

It did you as strange with the closet full of children’s’ clothes and shoes. You knew there had been many children to get lost on mt. Ebott, but nothing was ever confirmed as to what actually happened to them. Had they fallen down here as well? If so, what had happened to them? At least that’d explain Toriel’s surprise for you not being a child…

After settling into your new room, you made your way across the house, to where Toriel had walked off to. There she sat reading in a large recliner looking thing, next to a cozy fire. She looked up to you from her book gleefully.

“I do hope you’re settling in well, I baked a butterscotch cinnamon pie for you, it’ in the kitchen if you’d like some. What’s that you have?”

You looked down at the notebook you were carrying, it was one of the few things you brought with you. “Oh this? It’s just an old sketchbook that I draw in occasionally. Gives me something to do I suppose.”

“Oh how amazing! I don’t have an artistic bone in my body, must be quite the talent you have Skylar.” You couldn’t help but blush slightly, taking complements was definitely not your strong point.

“Oh, I’m not _that_ good,” except you really were,” just a doodle here and there. Nothing too terribly extravagant.” All she could do was shake her head and laugh, returning to her book. Toriel was just so awfully kind, you just couldn’t wrap your head around it. You had only been here for a few hours, and it already felt like home. The cute little room, the warmth that radiated of the fire, and that smell…

You just couldn’t resist yourself. Following the smell into the kitchen, you were greeted by a large pie. A saucer sat next to it, accompanied by a fork and knife. You gently cut into the pie, making the most even, and perfect slice of pie known to man, and laid it carefully onto the center of the plate. Your attention turned to the knife as you slid the pie off it, it was just a plain old kitchen knife, but there was just something about it that intrigued you. You softly ran the blade over your finger pads, seeing how sharp it was.

_You could end it all for her, right now. You know that right?_

You instantly set the knife down on the counter. You stared at it with your hands drawn back to your chest, disgusted that you had even thought about something so cruel. Toriel had been nothing but good to you. Why would you even begin to think of something such as that astonished you. Quickly, you grabbed your perfect slice of pie, and retreated from the kitchen and to the table. You sat in silence eating your pie, too embarrassed in yourself to look up.

“There… There isn’t too much cinnamon in it, is there?” You looked up to see Toriel staring in concern. What an idiot, you had just been sitting there, acting like you were suffering through it, when that wasn’t the truth at all, the pie was actually amazing.

“Ohmpf!” Your parents had taught you better than to talk with your mouth full, you quickly swallowed, almost choking on the huge bite. “Oh no Toriel! It couldn’t be better!” You could see her almost sigh in relief, like it was a weight she had been carrying.

“Oh good, I thought surely for a second there… Oh never mind. Would you like to hear some of what I’m reading? It’s seventy-two uses for snails.” You nodded, and she began reading these random, and pretty pointless facts, and all the while, you had opened up your notebook to a clean fresh page, and began to draw. At first, you couldn’t figure out what to draw, until you looked up. It was then you began to draw Toriel snuggled up on her chair, reading, with the flames relaxingly flickering behind her. Everything about this was so peaceful and relaxing, and truly, you never wanted it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

You spent the next week wandering around the ruins, with your sketchbook always at your side. The froggits would always blush when you showed them your drawing, which never failed to make you giggle. They all seemed to enjoy your company, especially Migosp, who now had a page full of himself in your book, having a different pose each time you passed by. You’d also make early morning trips to the spider bake sale to grab pastries for yourself and Toriel. On one day, the spiders were all singing as you arrived.

 

“2, 4, 6, 8

I think it's time for a date

I've got a craving and I think you're my taste

So won't you come out and play?

Darling it's your lucky day.”

 

The tune was almost scary, but still beautiful. You sat against the wall listening contently, pulling out your book and pencil, drawing the scene playing out in front of you, making sure to write the lyrics as well, as if the spiders were singing on the paper.

 

“Why so blue, dear?

Why the expression of fear?

Not into falling for those crocodile tears

So you've got nowhere to flee

Now your soul belongs to me.”

 

A small spider at one brought you a donut as you drew, and began dancing to the song on your sketchbook, and more joined along with it. It was quite pretty and memorizing. Almost hypnotizing.

 

“You've been invited to my Spider Dance, Spider Dance, Spider Dance

So move along with me and clap your hands, clap your hands, clap your hands

I'm gonna trap you in my Spider Dance, Spider Dance, Spider Dance

You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance

In this dizzying, twisted dark romance.”

 

They finally brought a small baggie to you, while still in song. Your drawing was finished, and the spiders crawled away as you closed your book, careful not to get smashed. You could hear them still as you walked away, continuing to hum the tune after they were out of earshot.

The week you had spent in the underground was by far one of the best weeks of your life. You no longer had to worry about what anyone thought of you, how well you exceeded at something, just not a care in the world. Toriel and the other monsters kept you company enough. This might actually work out in the end.

Once you made your way back to the house, Toriel was nowhere to be found. You set the donuts on the table, and quietly made your way down the stairwell. She suggested you don’t go down there, but her breakfast was going to get cold if you didn’t find her. As you walked down the hallway of the basement, you faintly heard her voice, almost like she was talking to someone? You rounded a corner and stopped, watching as she spoke to a gigantic door.

“Why did the bird go to the hospital?” _There are birds down here?_ She paused for a moment before speaking again. “To get tweet-ment!” Just then Toriel broke down in laughter and tears. You couldn’t help but snort at the silly joke, but you froze as the was a knock on the door, but not from Toriel.

“Who’s there?”

….

“Etch who?”

….

Again, she broke down, but this time you didn’t find it funny. Was there something on the other side of the door? Was she insane and talking to herself, soon to kill you? You couldn’t wrap your mind around it. Weren’t the ruins everything there was. Toriel was hiding something, you just had to find out what.

 

You were sat by the fireplace, tweaking some of your drawings from the day in the flickering, warm light. Toriel walked into the room, and you looked up for a second just to speak.

“Hey Tori, there’s donuts on the table, they’re probably cold now though.” There was a slight twinge of guilt in her face with your last words.

“Oh, that’s ok Skylar, thank you.” She took one from the bag, and sat down on her chair.

“So what were you up to down there?”

“J-just some different things, nothing exciting…” You continued with your art, and didn’t bother to look up, you could already imagine the nervous face she was making.

“Ya? I’d think it’d be pretty exciting, talking to someone from the other side of that door.” You didn’t mean to sound harsh, but sometimes that was the only way to get what you wanted out of people.

“I-I… I was just practicing my knock-knock jokes, w-would you like to hear one?”

“Toriel, please, don’t lie to me. I _know_ there was someone on the other side of the door. I need to know what’s going on, please tell me.” The look of concern on your face must’ve been enough, because she let out a long and heavy sigh.

“Please, don’t be angry with me, I just want to protect you. Please, understand.”

 

Toriel began to explain everything to you, from the very beginning, to the human, Frisk, who had fallen before yourself. To what you could gather from it all, the monsters needed seven human souls to break the barrier that trapped them in the underground. Frisk was a little girl, with a very big heart apparently, as she willingly gave her soul to Asgore, the king of the monsters, at the end of her journey. Everyone’s dreams were about to be granted, but, all hope was lost as her soul didn’t work to break the barrier, and no one could figure out why.

“-and although they’ve made it law that humans that fall down are to be treated as friends, I can’t guarantee your safety out there. They’re becoming desperate.”

“I understand…” But you didn’t. You sat, wringing your hands together. It wasn’t fair that you had to be locked up in the ruins because of what had happened to other children. Of course she was only doing it to protect you, but now you were curious as to what was behind this door. Hopefully curiosity wouldn’t kill the cat in this instance.

 

You woke before Toriel, and quietly gathered your things. You _had_ to know what was beyond that door, even if it meant going against Toriel’s wishes. They did make it a law for you to be treated fairly after all, what could happen?

Quietly, you shuffled down to the basement, and walked down the empty hall. The silence was almost deafening. What if Toriel was right? Was everyone going to try and kill you for your soul? What was even truly was a “soul”? She never went into much detail about “souls”.

You opened the first door, and shut it softly behind you in hopes to not alarm Toriel. You made your way down the hall that you had caught her in, it grew lighter and lighter as you walked, but the silence was still there. Your walked ended as you found yourself in a small room at the end of the hallway, a large doorway opposite to the hall. The doorway was magnificent. Carved wood surrounds the door, and a rather simple brass doorknob stationed just high enough for the rather large monsters. You began reaching for the knob, but was cut off by a voice.

“Howdy there. Leaving without a goodbye? That’s harsh.”

“Oh piss off.” You turned to see the yellow flower once more, with a snarky grin on his face.

“Hey now, I know we didn’t hit it off right away, but there’s no need to be that way. Old friends don’t teach each other that way.” _Old friends?_ You couldn’t help wonder what Flowey meant by that. “Anyways, what’s your plan for this go around Chara? Normally you’d end that pitiful lady’s life by now.”

“I would never hurt Toriel!” But you had thought about it. “Also, stop calling me that. I’m not Chara. I shouldn’t have to tell you twice.”

“Oh don’t be that way. I know exactly who you are, and what you’ve done.” He began laughing and an almost demonic way as his face twisted into something even darker. “You’re Chara, Skylar… You just don’t know it yet.” And with that, he vanished. The flower left you with more questions than answers, and his words left you startled.

 

Shaken, you turned and faced the door once more, trying to take it all in. You may never see this door again, you’d make sure to give it it’s own page in your sketchbook, but you didn’t have the time to sit down and draw it, more for the fear of the flower coming back.

The doorknob was cold to the touch, and it opened fairly easily, creaking as though it hadn’t been opened in years. What was on the other side was extremely surprising. A snowy trail surrounded by forest.

Before the door was completely closed behind you, you let your hand linger on the knob. Maybe this wasn’t the right decision, and you should return to Toriel. But how could you know? There was whole other world out there, that you just learned existed. How could you turn back now?

The door clicked as it closed behind you. You couldn’t help but smile at the feeling a grand adventure was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned was "Spider Dance" by Adriana Figueroa


	4. Chapter 4

Your walk had started out cheery and like you were ready to take on the world, and now five minutes in you were flinching at every sound. It was just too dark and eerily quiet. It was wrong, all wrong.

Careful not to trip yourself, you stepped over a rather large branch that must’ve fallen from one of the trees and landed in the center of the pathway. As you walked away, you felt as though you were being watched, and sped up your walk. It wasn’t like you to be so on edge, but you just couldn’t shake the feeling.

Your walk came to an abrupt halt as a snap sounded behind. Turning, you saw the branch in pieces. Your heart was racing at this point, and you stared into the forest, looking for anything. A flash of black caught your eye, and you were gone, sprinting in the opposite direction, only to look back to see if following you, but nothing was there. Turning back, you ran face first into whatever it was. Instantly you were back on your feet, not even bothering to look back this time, and booked it for the door. This obviously wasn’t your destiny. The world of monsters had it out for you.

“Oh come on Chara, you can’t run from what you did.” The voice seemed to surround you, sending chills down your back. Whoever this Chara person was, she sure made a lot of enemies, and they all were going to take it out on you. “Ya know, normally I’d just let everything play out, because it normally just gets reset, right? But that last time, I can’t do that again.” Finally, as it seemed like forever, you made it back to the door, and began fumbling with the brass handle. After getting a firm grip on it, you yanked, but it just stayed stagnant. You began struggling to open it, but nothing came of it. You stared at it shocked, until your legs were ripped out from under you, landing face first in the snow.

”I don’t really even understand why you reset. You won, didn’t you?” You were being drug backwards, trying to get a grip on the snow, but to no avail.

“Toriel! Toriel, please help me!” You wailed, maybe she’d be on the other side of the door. She’d save you. She was always there when you have managed to get yourself into trouble.

Before you could even think, you were pulled off the ground, and hung there upside down, your backpack slipping off and landing in the snow beneath you. The figure stood in the shadow of a tree, but you could see faint outline of them, and a vibrant, blue glowing eye that wisps of flame would escape from.

“That’s cute, calling for someone who’s dead.”

“She’s not dead! She wasn’t going to let me leave so I snuck out!” Your face was hot with tears. “P-please, just put me down. You’ll never see me again; I promise...” You were visibly shaking in fear now. Their eye to falter for a moment, and then began to dim, slowly setting you back on the ground. They took a step towards you, and you scooted back to the door. They continued until they had to step into the light, and what you saw certainly surprised you. A skeleton, probably as tall as yourself and slightly stockier, stood there, wearing a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts, and pink slippers. His blue eye was now replaced by two eye sockets, with small little white dots acting as pupils. For someone who acted like they were about to kill you, he looked rather friendly and laidback. He reached his hand out to you, but you hesitated on taking it.

“Oh come on now. After scaring you like that, the least I can do is help you up.” He looked down at you apologetically, but still cautious.

“W-why did you go afte-” He cut you off, knowing what your question was.

“I thought you were someone else. Someone who did a lot of very bad things. But, maybe you aren’t, so let me help you up.” Slowly you reached out to him, but he met you halfway, basically grabbing your hand and hauling you up. Once on your feet, he looked you up and down, as to make sure you were ok, but he awkwardly caught your eye for moment. You were staring at his eye sockets, curious as to how he could even see. He raised an invisible brow, and chuckled. Shaking his head, he leaned down and took ahold of your backpack, and dusting the snow off, handing it you.

“Name’s Sans.” Your breath caught in your throat as he told you his name, almost like it sparked fear from an old memory. Sans raised an eyebrow, probably catching onto your fear. You quickly took ahold of your bag and slipped it over your shoulders.

“T-thanks… And, um, Skylar.”

“Skylar…” Sans repeated, letting it linger slightly. A sense of confusion surrounded him as he thought about your name, but you weren’t really sure if you wanted to ask him any questions after his outburst. “So, uh… Where you headed?”

“Hell if I know.” You had to laugh at his question. Because running in random directions was clearly where you wanted to go.

“Well, I suppose, since you asked so nicely, I can take you into town.” His demeanor seemed to instantly change and looked over and winked, all you could do was roll your eyes. So he was some kind of funny guy then, that was ok with you. Rather have that than someone who was out to kill you. “You can stop and dry off at my place too. I have a brother who’d probably really like to meet you. He’s pretty fond of humans… And spaghetti.”

“He sounds pretty cool.” You laughed as the two of you began walking away from the door. It may have been a rough start to your journey through the underground, but you were sure it’d get better. Couldn’t really get worse than trying to be killed, twice. Your thoughts were interrupted as Sans nudged you with his elbow.

“Sorry ‘bout back there. I guess I’ve just gone through a bit, and didn’t want history to repeat itself, ya know? Didn’t mean to scare you outta your _skin_.” He laughed at his own little joke, and continued. “We don’t need three skeletons running around down here.” You smiled and giggled to yourself, shaking your head. His joke was so ridiculous and rather stupid, but so hilarious at the same time.

“That was terrible.”

“I know. But hey, you’re laughing so it must of been _humerus_.” You looked over and he had a huge grin lined across his face, it must’ve been contagious because you smiled back.

“Y-you win.” You stuttered as a chill ran down your spine violently. Your bare arms weren’t exactly equipped for the cold, and had goosebumps covering them. You looked over to Sans and he was already pulling off his jacket, but right before it was off his arms he hesitated, like he was going to regret his decision, but just shook his head and continued removing the jacket.

“Nonono. You don’t need to be cold b-because of me.” He ignored you and began shoving your arms through the sleeves, it fit rather well, possibly just a few sizes too big. All he had on now was a cute, little white sweater.

“I didn’t think I’d have the _nerve_ to tell you this, but, the cold doesn’t really bother me that much.” He spoke as though he was so proud of himself, it was oddly funny.

“This is a thing for you, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Good. They’re pretty _Sans-_ sational.” You winked and held your arms out in a questioning manner, waiting for approval.

“Heh. Pretty good, but you still need some work…”

“Oh whatever. You're just jealous.”

This sparked something inside Sans. “Jealous?? I was born with a funny bone… Knock, knock.”

“Come in…” He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at you absolutely shocked, as though you just committed the worst possible crime that could be made. You lifted your eyebrows and grinned, this was too good.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

In the cockiest attitude you could possibly muster up, you set an invisible crown on your head and curtsied. “The queen of terrible puns, obviously.”

“Hah, far from it. You're looking at the king.”

The two of you went back and forth the whole way to town. It was nice to have someone you could loosen up around, being around Toriel was almost suffocating. Sans was extremely mellow, but still very childish; it was a good combination.

 

The both of you had finally made it to the town, or Snowdin as it was actually called. The first thought that came to mind as it came to view was cute. A few small businesses, a Christmas tree smack dab in the middle, and monsters just moseying around, that is until you walked through. It was almost as though time had frozen. They stared as you walked past them, trailing directly behind Sans. The looks you received weren’t unfriendly, but they wouldn’t exactly be described as friendly either, maybe shock?

“Sans? You sure I’m supposed to be here?”

“You’re fine, it just not everyday a human comes walking through here, ya know?” He turned with a reassuring smile spread across his face. “They’ll come around, everyone’s real friendly around here.”

“Well, if you say so…”

 

After you made it to the opposite side of Snowdin, Sans stopped in front of a rather large house. You had to assume this is where he lived, because he didn’t hesitate to open the door and hold it for you. You took a few steps inside, but no more. You took in the space as Sans closed the door behind him, coming to stand next to you. It was actually rather nice. There was a couch and t.v. to your left, a doorway which lead to presumingly the kitchen, and a staircase that lead to an upstairs loft with two rooms. It was very homey.

He turned to you, obviously pleased with your reaction to his house. “Pretty cool right? Hey Pap, I brought a new friend home, you should come meet ‘em.”

“A NEW FRIEND? WHO IS IT? WE ALREADY KNOW ABSOU-” The skeleton stopped instantly as he rounded the corner of the kitchen and caught a glimpse of you, and you wouldn’t be surprised if you were giving him the same look. _That’s Sans’s brother???_ Unlike Sans, he was extremely tall, much less casually dressed, and very, very loud. You weren’t really sure what you had expected, but it definitely wasn’t this.

“SANS.”

“Ya?”

‘“IS THAT A HUMAN?..”

“Dude, you’ve seen a human before. Ya, she’s a human.”

“WHY IS THE HUMAN SO BIG?” You wouldn’t lie, this comment took you off guard, you had always been suspicious that only children had fallen down here before, but that almost confirmed it.

“She’s older than Frisk was bud…”

“OH. WELL. ANYWHO, WELCOME HUMAN-”

“Her name is Skylar…”

“WELCOME SKYLAR, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OBVIOUSLY YOU’VE MET MY BROTHER SANS, AS I DON’T THINK YOU’D HAVE ON HIS JACKET IF YOU HADN’T.” Instantly you were pulling of the jacket, your face now burning red. You completely forgot about his jacket. It was just so soft and comfortable; you probably would have taken off with it if no one had reminded you.

“Sorry about that! I guess it just slipped my mind.” You almost shoved the coat back to Sans, he huffed in amusement as he lazily slipped it back over his shoulders.

“No biggy, I could probably find something you can actually have.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to worry about me. My own fault I don’t have a coat.”

“You’ll freeze.”

“Then so be it. I’ll freeze.”

“No you aren’t, let me go gra-”

“Nope. I should probably get going anyway. I think I saw an Inn earlier, I’ll just crash there.” Up until this point Papyrus was dead silent, just following the conversation with wide eyes.

“NO NEED HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI, AND YOU CAN ‘CRASH’ HERE AS WELL.”

“But-”

“SANS! GET ANOTHER PLATE OUT, TONIGHT I COOK FOR THREE! NYEH HEH HEH!” He sounded too pleased with himself for you to object, so you just went along with things. Sans scurried behind Papyrus into the kitchen, leaving you standing there awkwardly as you listened to them converse on the other side, they weren’t exactly good at whispering.

“Pap, we hardly know Skylar yet, we can give her some cash to stay at the Inn, but she can’t stay here.”

“NONSENSE! SHE’S FINE, I’M SURPRISED WITH YOU SANS, YOU ADORED FRISK, SKYLAR SEEMS THE SAME.” There was a small pause before Sans spoke up once more, something twinged in his voice.

“Frisk was just a little girl, and we don’t know that yet. I really want to trust her Paps, I really truly do, but I just can’t yet...”

“PLEASE SANS? ONE NIGHT? I ALREADY INVITED HER TO STAY; IT WOULD BE RUDE TO UN-INVITE HER.” Papyrus was pleading, and it made your heart ache to know he was trying so hard for you. He was just too sweet. You didn’t understand what Sans was carrying on about though, you hadn’t done anything to him, if anything, he should be apologizing for earlier. He was honestly really scary if he wanted to be.

“Fine. I just hope you’re right about her.”

 

The tension at the table was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Papyrus didn’t seem to mind it much though, that or he just didn’t notice.

“SO, HOW’S THE SPAGHETTI?”

Sans lifted his hand lazily, and gave Papyrus a thumbs up, and then Papyrus turned you.

“Positively amazing! Five stars, no, twenty stars!” You smiled brightly, but nothing compared to Papyrus’s, his was ear to ear and his eyes gleamed. Even Sans seemed pleased with your response.

“I’M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN AMAZING CHEF!” He went on and on about his spaghetti and the different kinds he’s made, and how he had learned it from the head of the Royal Guard. It was interesting enough, better than the silence that would be.

“SO SKYLAR, HOW’D YOU END UP DOWN HERE?”

“Oh, um. Well my parents called me a, um…” You paused, Papyrus wouldn’t understand, no matter how you’d explain it, but you also didn’t want to blatantly lie to him, it wasn’t fair to him. You could almost feel Sans eye’s staring at you think, but didn’t dare look back. This was hardly a meal anymore, and more like a test. “Uh, well my parents said a few things that weren’t very kind I suppose.” _Oh what bullshit, they called you a monster. A flat out monster, you probably deserve it too._ The memory slowly began to water your eyes, but you quickly wiped them before anything could fall from them. “So I, uh, I guess I just went for a walk, and um, found myself down here I guess. Nothing too extravagant.” You stopped, and pinched the inside corners of your eyes, trying to make them stop watering. If there was one thing you hated the most, it was to cry.

Papyrus’s face slightly dullened, and just looked around his plate, searching for something he couldn’t seem to find.

“Hey Pap,” You didn’t even care to look up, he was probably just gonna make some joke about you that you didn’t want to hear, “there’s some tissues upstairs in the closet, why dontcha go grab them real quick.” The mention of tissues made you want to have a good cry even more, you hadn’t had one of those in a while, it’d do you some good. Just not in front of them. Slowly, you lowered your forehead to the edge of the table resting on it, and covered your head with your arms. You could manage to hear Papyrus quietly get up and push his chair in, grab the plates and take them to the kitchen, and then run up the stairs.

“He didn’t mean to hurt you at all, I hope you understand. Pap would never try to bring up anything that’d bother you.”

“No no, he’s fine. It’s just hard to think about I guess.” You could feel a few tears land on your jeans, but you stayed motionless and silent.

“Hey, you ok?” You could get feel one of Sans hands on your shoulder now.

You chuckled softly into your arm as you sat up, drying your cheeks. “Ya, I’ll be fine. Anyways, I better get outta your guys’ hair, no need to be a bother.”

“Well, good thing we don’t have hair.” Sans winked and turned in the direction Papyrus took off in and hollered. “Hey Paps, while you’re up there, why dontcha get a couple blankets, looks like we’re gonna have some company tonight.”


End file.
